Chapters outside of the book
by AnimeDex
Summary: Everyone has been reborn out of the book, but only Nuriko remembers right away, but others slowly remember as their reborn lives begin to relfect the ones they have outside of the book. discontinued on lack of reviews.


"So tell me Kou, how was your day?"  
"It sucked."  
"Really, can you tell me why it sucked?"  
  
"I don't want to.leave me alone."  
  
The counselor just looked at Kou and went onto the next person. Kou hated how they insisted on calling Kou, that's what his mom called him.that's what his damned mom and sisters called him. Kou clenched his fist angrily, waiting for the session to end so he could go to his room. He wanted to try and have that dream again, the one with the people calling him Genrou, while others calling him Tasuki. Kou strained his memory of the dream:  
  
"Knock knock, who's there, it's Kouji, out here to see his best buddy Genrou, oh Kouji! Come on in won't yah? Thank you.."  
"So.you had to lose your cool and turn him against us?"  
"Quit acting like and idiot and start walking!" The memory failed him. His ears pricked up when he heard someone calling his hated name. He looked around in his chair to see his counselor for the day motioning for him to follow. Kou got up and quickly left, he was glad to get out of there. He liked this councilor, there was almost something familiar about her, err him. Kou kept doing that in his mind. Ryuu-en had a tendency to be a bit feminine at times, it was actually kind of funny to Kou. Ryuu-en led Kou outside and onto one of the paths. Kou blinked, he was certain he was still on red because he wasn't saying anything in those groups.  
"So, tell me.Tasuki, what's on your mind?" Ryuu-en smiled at him. Kou was a bit shocked, he was the first one to call him Tasuki, the other counselors didn't seem to agree to it. Kou played it over in his mind for a bit. He liked how Ryuu-en had said his name. It was almost as if he had said it many times before. Kou looked at him and looked back down at the ground.  
"Why'd you call me that? And why are we walking outside.? I thought I wasn't allowed outside."  
  
"Kou isn't allowed outside, but Tasuki is." Ryuu-en smiled. Kou looked at him and blinked.  
"So tell me Tasuki, what's on your mind?" Ryuu-en asked again. Kou was silent for a moment and finally spoke.  
"Well.y'know.there's this dream I've been having as y'know.and.well I had it again last night."  
  
"Yes.go on.."  
  
"That's it really.and I dunno.it just feels so right for you to call me Tasuki Ryuu-en."  
  
"I see.Well, we're back inside now.I'll let you go now.see yah Tasuki, oh, and we're getting a new boy soon, his name is Shunkaku, please don't start anything with him." Ryuu-en said as he walked off. Kou blinked in slight confusion.  
  
"Why would I start anything.?" he said to himself. Later that day, Kou heard the sound of a boy arguing with the consolers, refusing to go with them , with another voice trying to calm him. Kou stepped out of his room and snuck down the hall. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar face, or faces. One boy, was being held tightly by several people to try to get him into the "quiet room". He was putting up a pretty good fight, but he was weakening. His twin brother, forced his way through and hugged him.  
"Shunkaku.It'll be alright..they won't hurt you..you'll be okay." Kou strained his memory, he had seen them before, but his memory failed him until:  
  
"Suboshi! Amiboshi!" Kou said, stepping out into the room. Everyone turned and looked at him as if he was crazy, the counselors gave him unhappy looks.  
  
"Kou! Get back into your room! NOW!" One of them ordered, but he ignored them. Kou reached behind him as if he was pulling something off of his back and held it out in front of him, he quickly put his hand down when he realized that there was nothing to pull out. He smirked.  
  
" I never expected to see you two here.what'd yah do Suboshi? Try to kill the family of one of my friends again?" Shunkaku blinked.  
  
"Su-boshi?" He said confused, he looked at his brother who just shrugged. There was a moment of silence when Ryuu-en broke it.  
  
"Tasuki! I told you not to start anything! Don't you ever listen to anyone but yourself?" Kou turned to him.  
  
"B-but Nuriko! It's Amiboshi and Suboshi! We have to do something don't we?"  
  
"TASUKI! Don't be a moron! They still don't remember."  
  
"Well then I'll make them remember!" Kou whirled back around. "Rekka..Shi-en!" He yelled, raising his hand above his head and bringing it down. A power surged through him, one he was familiar with, a red symbol, "wings" glowed red on his right arm. As if on reflex, Shunkaku held out his hand as if he was trying to summon something, while his twin raised his arms up as if to play a flute. There was another pause as everyone just watched in stupidity. Ryuu-en quickly stepped up and got Kou, Shunkaku and his twin away and into another room insisting that they talked. Ryuu-en closed the door behind him and whirled around to Tasuki.  
  
"You just HAD to do that in front of all those people?"  
  
"Well excuse me! You would have done the same if you where in my position! It's because of those freaks you died in the first place Nuriko!"  
"Hey, neither my brother OR I killed that queer! That was that bone- headed Ashitare!"  
  
"Please.let's not fight."  
  
"Stay out of this Amiboshi!"  
  
"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUTUP!" The room fell silent as they turned and looked at Nuriko. Nuriko sighed. "First thing's first, we will NOT be able to explain this to the others with out us ALL getting locked up in the nut house.and secondly, we have to really work to together this time if we want to get back into our world." They all looked at each other and nodded reluctantly.  
"But without the book, we can't anyway..and how am I or Suboshi supposed to be able to leave this fuckin' place?" Tasuki questioned. Nuriko frowned.  
  
"That could be a problem." Nuriko shook his head and looked at Tasuki sadly. "When I was reborn here, I had all my memories with me.so I could know who too look for I guess.but I..I never thought that the life of the Suzaku seishi Tasuki, would ever have to be in one of these places." Nuriko said sadly. Tasuki looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah well..I guess I have more issues then I ever let on.and this world just made them worse." Tasuki said looking out at the window. Suboshi looked down at the ground.  
  
"I kinda know how you feel Tasuki."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Tasuki."  
  
"Fuck off Nuriko.." Tasuki said slamming the door open, storming off to his room.  
"Ryuu-en.explain" One of the other councilors insisted. Nuriko nodded and followed him. Amiboshi gave his brother one last hug before Suboshi was frog-marched away. Amiboshi quickly left, not knowing what else he could do. 


End file.
